


The Drive-In

by civillove



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jealous Sebastian</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drive-In

**Author's Note:**

> No Kurt or the stench of public schools

The sun was dipping just past the trees as Sebastian pulled his car into the lot, the wheels gliding easily over tufts of grass and gravel. Blaine could hear the pebbles jump up and pitter patter against the sides of the car and even a few hit his arm as it rested against the space where the window was down on the car door. He hummed appreciatively at the crowd of people and cars alike as Sebastian tried to figure out where to park, muttering about how he didn't mind if he hit a few children who kept running in front of his car. Blaine smiled softly as his stomach butterflied with anticipation at the thought of buttery popcorn, the sun going down and giving it a slight chill to the air, snuggling close to Sebastian on a blanket in front of a giant screen as the first hints of summer licked at his nerve endings; frayed from a hard ending semester at Dalton.

"I can't believe Senior year is over and done with." Blaine muttered as Sebastian finally found a parking space next to a mini-van.

He rolled his eyes as he turned off the engine and heard a baby gurgle and then wail to the point where Blaine felt like his eardrums were going to pop. "Who brings a baby to a drive-in?"

"People with kids?" Blaine asked, unbuckling his seat belt and turning on his side to face his boyfriend. "I know this is a hard concept for you to understand but parents like to go out and enjoy themselves every now and then too."

Sebastian had a hint of a smile on his face as he undid his seatbelt and stretched, his back cracking and making a soft groan leave his lips. "Smartass." He looked over at him and took his hand into his palm, his thumb running over the tree of veins on his wrist. "Don't start getting all wistful on me, Anderson."

Blaine managed a smile even though Sebastian was just avoiding the topic of their last summer together just as much as he wanted but couldn't seem to. "Wouldn't dream of it." He teased, scrunching his nose cutely before turning to get out of the car.

He waited until Sebastian popped the trunk to dig out blankets and a few random pillows that he didn't care if they got grass stains on, glancing around to see how the other cars were set up beside them so he didn't infringe on anyone's space before laying out their things. He bounced on the balls of his feet and looked back at Sebastian who was closing the trunk and pocketing his car keys, smiling softly at Blaine, amusement dancing in his eyes at how excited the shorter one was over a drive-in.

"We should have asked Nick to borrow his truck...we could've sat in the back with all the blankets and up off the ground."

Sebastian hummed, hooking his arms around Blaine's midsection as he stood behind him, setting his chin on his shoulder. The shorter breathed in his boyfriend's cologne, the scent sending shivers down his spine and causing something warm to weigh heavily in his belly. He leaned his head back slightly, Sebastian's nose dipping into his curls.

"No, the last time I sat in the back of Nick's truck at a tailgate I was scarred for life." He frowned, shivering. "Damn spiders and their stupid nest," He squeezed Blaine when the other started to chuckle. " _Scarred_ , B."

He turned his head a little and nipped at the outline of his boyfriend's strong jawline. "You know that the grass has spiders too, right?"

Sebastian froze and Blaine smirked as he could feel his glare basically burn into the side of his head. "Why am I dating you again?"

Blaine shrugged. "Beats me, I thought you were just after my ass."

He chuckled, his hands falling lower and gently grabbing Blaine's behind before he pulled back. "That and other things." Sebastian winked, moving to get something out of the back of his car as Blaine settled on the blankets.

It was just the beginning of summer, the adrenaline rush of a Nationals trophy and taking his Calc exam was still lingering throughout his system, making him feel on edge, like he still had so much to do before he could call it quits with the semester. But as Sebastian settled beside him, propping up a few pillows along their lower backs, as the music swelled for the first movie when it finally got dark enough for them to see the screen, he couldn't help but think about it. The end of summer...and what that might mean for them.

"Stop thinking about it." Sebastian said quietly, knowing him far too well for his own good.

Blaine swallowed, the colors of the sky, bright pinks and purples, dips of blue turning to black against the black and white movie playing on the screen almost far too heartbreaking for no specific reason that he could put his finger on. It made him ache deep inside his chest, a place he couldn't even name or graze with his fingertips.

In a few months (the chill in the air overtaking the summer heat and the memories that went with it, rushed kisses, sweat on skin, ice cream and sunburn) they could be moving away from one another. Sebastian had gotten into Columbia and Blaine was still waiting to hear from NYADA...and the what ifs if he didn't get in weighed heavily on his shoulders, never letting up. He didn't know where he'd go or where he'd end up; he should have had a backup plan, his parents had warned him but he thought-he _always_ thought he was good enough to get in. He had never thought about what might happen if NYADA rejected him, thought he was just like everyone else who had showed up in bowties and slicked back hair that came from all over at the shot to audition, to make something of themselves.

He didn't know what he was going to do if he didn't get in and what was probably worse was that his concern was more focused around what would happen to his _relationship_ if he didn't end up in New York where Sebastian was.

Blaine made a noise that got caught in his throat, unformed words of built up emotions that he couldn't express or turn into syllables. Sebastian sighed softly and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend, drawing his body closer than he thought possible. He let himself fold into Sebastian's side, his face pressing into the soft skin of his neck for a moment before he felt kisses along his forehead.

"This movie is ridiculous." Was all Sebastian said, the sounds vibrating in his throat as Blaine turned his head to look at the movie playing on the screen.

 _Bringing up Baby._ Blaine smiled softly, "It's my favorite."

Dialogue washed out of the speakers, flowing easily around them and settling in the warm air that was losing its heat with the sun disappearing. _Now it isn't that I don't like you, Susan, because, after all, in moments of quiet, I'm strangely drawn toward you, but, well, there haven't been any quiet moments._

He could feel Sebastian's eyeroll. " _You're_ ridiculous."

"You love me."

There was no hesitation when Sebastian hummed, a smile tugging on the ends of his mouth, squeezing Blaine slightly before resting his lips against his skin. "Maybe I do."

0o0o0o0o

Sebastian popped a few kernels into his mouth, licking the butter off his lips before rubbing Blaine's shoulder with his other hand to create some friction. His boyfriend tugged at the sleeves of the sweatshirt he had on, smiling a little at him as _Bringing Up Baby_ came to a close with a swell of dramatic music.

"You're the only person I know who gets cold in sixty-five degree weather."

Blaine huffed as a breeze whipped through the field, rustling the leaves on the trees and tousling the curls on his head. "It _is_ a little bit chilly; it's not my fault the weathermen said there's a storm brewing."

Sebastian smiled softly and pulled him close, his eyes shining from the bit of light coming off the screen's intermission break commercials and from the concession stand a few feet away. "Want me to warm you up?"

His hands slipped under the covers and slid between his boyfriend's thighs, making Blaine gasp and his legs close tightly around Sebastian's wrist so he wouldn't go any further. His laugh was dry and strained, "You're the worst, there are children literally ten inches away."

He rolled his eyes and let out a breath through his nose, yanking his hand out before kissing the corner of Blaine's mouth. "And here I thought exhibitionism was one of your kinks."

Blaine felt his face light up in a brilliant red blush to the tips of his ears...which luckily was muted by the darkness around them. "You're the worst." He repeated.

Sebastian grinned. "Don't I know it."

"Think you can behave for ten minutes while I go to the concession stand to see if they have coffee?"

His boyfriend leaned over and nipped along the shell of his right ear. "Want me to get it?" He rubbed his forearm with his fingertips, kissing spots on his jaw.

Blaine smiled into the kisses, shaking his head. "No, its okay, I'll get it." He turned his head so that one of Sebastian's kisses landed straight on his mouth.

Sebastian smirked. "Trickster."

"Behave yourself." He pointed at his chest.

He shrugged, a glint in his eye that caused something warm to pool in Blaine's belly and shoot lower. "I make no promises. Better hurry up before I get myself into trouble."

Blaine rolled his eyes and went to stand, a noise squeaking out of his mouth when Sebastian reached up in one smooth motion to wrap his arm around his waist and tug him onto his lap. He smirked as his boyfriend's lips easily landed on his, his arm squeezing him before Sebastian selfishly leaned into the kiss. Blaine felt a small whimper come from his lips when the taller boy started to lean back, his mouth trying to follow through, making Sebastian chuckle.

"Easy, killer. Just a little motivation."

Blaine sighed, cheeks flushing as he tried to ignore the swooping heat in his lower stomach. "Motivation for what _purpose_ , exactly?"

Sebastian hummed, playing with the strings of Blaine's sweatshirt. "To get you back here in a timely fashion...or..."

Blaine shook his head, moving to stand up. "We are not leaving early so you can blow me in the backseat parked in your driveway, Sebastian." He laughed, stepping over the taller's thigh to start his walk towards the concession stand. He could literally hear Sebastian huff of defeat; he was apparently willing to try anything to get out of this black and white movie marathon.

And while Blaine would usually toy with the idea of any opportunity to get Sebastian's mouth on his...or lower, this was their first date of the summer and he was not going to cut it short just because his boyfriend was bored and would rather give him a blowjob. Though, he guessed there were really worse things to complain about.

"Stop cheating on me with Cary Grant, you're embarrassing yourself!" Sebastian all but yelled after him as he made his way to where the coffee was. His cheeks didn't stop burning for the next five minutes.

0o0o0o0o0o

The line was mostly dead by the time he reached the stand, people making their way back to their chairs, blankets, and cars to catch the start of the second movie. Blaine turned slightly towards the screen to see what was starting up, squinting as it looked like _Arsenic and Old Lace_ but he wasn't sure. He and Sebastian had done so much fooling around between the ending of _Bringing up Baby_ and contemplating whether or not he was actually getting up for that coffee that they had soaked up most of the minutes from the intermission.

Luckily, he was next in line and smiled at the cashier while he looked at the items on the menu. "You have coffee?" He asked when he didn't see it.

The cashier shook his head and drummed his fingers against the counter. "No, but we have hot chocolate."

Blaine nodded politely at the boy behind the register, who seemed to be around his age, tall but not as tall as Sebastian, with bright bluish gray eyes that reminded him of smooth stones dropped into the ocean and sandy blonde hair that was spiked a little unevenly, like he had toweled his hair dry and left it that way. He swallowed, fingers fumbling with his wallet as he pulled out a few bills.

"One hot chocolate please."

The guy, whose name tag simply spelled out ROBERT in block letters, went to type in his request on the cash register when a single bell went off to signal an order was up. He smiled sympathetically at Blaine and told him one moment before turning around to grab a tray of hot dogs and bags of popcorn.

Blaine noticed it before Robert did, that the corner of the tray was going to hit the cash register and most likely knock everything onto the floor as the blonde turned to set it down on the counter. Robert seemed too preoccupied with balancing the tray then paying attention to where his body was in terms of other objects he might bump into. His hand shot out as the corner nicked into the cash register, Robert making a small panicked noise as the hot dogs shifted on the tray-and the bags of popcorn would have completely ended up toppled over if Blaine hadn't grabbed the other end of the tray to stabilize everything.

Robert let out a breath and looked over at Blaine, who was blushing and smiling sheepishly before pulling his hand back. "Wow, thank you so much...my boss," He glanced back towards the small kitchen packed into this concession stand to make sure no one was listening to them before he set the tray onto the counter. "I'm super clumsy, that would have been my third drop this week."

A pretty pink blush covered the boy's face and made Blaine's stomach bubble with something he recognized as attraction. Okay so, yes, he was completely in love with his boyfriend...but that didn't mean he didn't notice how attractive some guys were. It's not like he didn't catch Sebastian staring at other guy's asses before. Blaine couldn't really blame his boyfriend when he found himself doing the same thing sometimes. The 'look don't touch' rule was lighting up in the back of his mind and he rubbed at the base of his neck as Robert called out to a woman waiting, smiling as she picked up the tray before the blonde turned to look back at Blaine.

"Oh," Blaine realized he hadn't said anything to Robert's statement. "No problem, really."

"You have fast hands," Robert chuckled, the sound light and airy. "You play ball?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, I used to be on a little league team when I was seven but it never stuck. My brother kind of took the thrill out of it by harassing me that my stance was always wrong."

Robert smirked and bit his lower lip, eyes dipping down to follow the shape of Blaine's form. "That's too bad...you'd probably be a good catcher." His blue eyes flickered up to his hazel ones and the curly haired boy swallowed as he realized that the conversation had just taken a turn into something else.

He tried to stop the flush from crawling onto his cheeks and the tips of his ears again and cleared his throat, deciding to give Robert the benefit of the doubt. "Uhm, well...I was actually a pretty a good batter too, but I sucked at outfield and running the bases so my coach told me I would probably serve the team best as a catcher." He sounded like such an idiot, trying to avoid the conversation brewing but only digging himself even deeper into it, Robert's eyes sparkling with amusement at Blaine's stumbling over himself.

"Yeah, I bet." Was all Robert said, moving to the cash register once again. "So one hot chocolate?"

Blaine nodded quietly and went to put the money into Robert's hand but the boy shook his head and dug out money from his own wallet, feeding it into the mouth of the cash register. "It's on me; consider it payment for saving my job."

"I can't let you..."

"You can, it's already done." He closed the register with his one hip, turning around to grab a cup and fill it with hot chocolate. Blaine glanced behind him towards the field where Sebastian was waiting, probably driving himself crazy with boredom or preoccupying himself (and driving everyone around him to the end of their rope) by making ridiculous comments every time Cary Grant came onto the screen.

He heard Robert clear his throat and Blaine turned back to look at him, the boy leaning on the counter with his elbows with the cup of hot chocolate in his one hand.

"Thank you." He went to take the cup but Robert pulled it back at the last moment, leaving Blaine's palm open, cool breeze kissing the skin as it blew around them, rustling trees and clothing.

Robert smiled. "Can I get your name? Seems only fair since mine is plastered on my shirt and I'm paying for your hot chocolate."

Blaine sighed; annoyance licking at his nerve endings and making a headache start at his temples. "It's Blaine."

He hummed, pushing the cup across the counter and into Blaine's awaiting and open palm, his fingers brushing the back of his hand and tracing one of his knuckles. "You're cute when you blush, Blaine." His name sounded wrong coming out of Robert's lips, his heart aching in his chest to go straight to his boyfriend. The shorter could only blush darker in response, trying to squash his body's natural reaction to compliments.

Robert just chuckled and moved back from him, Blaine's fingers curling around the cup and squeezing so hard that he thought the liquid might spill over and burn his hand.

"Must be my lucky day, I love a guy who's modest."

"Yeah, his boyfriend does too." Blaine's back straightened when he felt an arm wrap around his lower waist, tugging him into his side as if his presence and tone of voice wasn't enough. "It's probably the main reason why Blaine hasn't told you to fuck off yet."

His eyes widened. " _Sebastian_." He scolded but he couldn't stop a little thrill of a flutter from passing through the pumping of his heart.

"Your boyfriend." Robert stood and adjusted his shirt, his voice forming around the words that weren't posed as a question.

Sebastian hummed in response, his fingers dipping along Blaine's side and rubbing at the skin there, his boyfriend's spine relaxing at the touch and leaning into his form a bit more.

Robert glanced at Blaine before scoffing, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, maybe you should tell your boyfriend that he shouldn't be flirting like he's easy."

Blaine's mouth fell open, a sharp noise leaving his chest at the accusation. He went to defend himself but Sebastian beat him to it, anger emulating from the taller beside him as he leaned forward to encroach on Robert's space.

"Go head and say my boyfriend is a tease one more time and see what happens."

Blaine turned and pulled on Sebastian's arm, leaving the hot chocolate on the counter. He didn't really feel like drinking it anymore anyways. "Come on, let's go." He said softly, trying to catch his boyfriend's attention before something happened...

like Sebastian knocking Robert on his ass.

"Knowing Blaine," Sebastian continued, shaking Blaine off of him. "He probably was just being polite so you didn't come across as such as asshole, which _obviously_ didn't work."

He let Blaine pull him away then, but not before snagging a bag of popcorn near the cash register and eating a handful, telling him 'you'll have to fill up another bag there, Abercrombie'. Blaine felt a smile tug then ends of his mouth, his hand lacing the fingers of Sebastian's that weren't holding a bag of half eaten popcorn and covered in butter. When they made it back to their car, Sebastian didn't sit back down on the blankets. Instead he let go of Blaine's hand to crawl into the backseat, the car door slamming with a deafening sound.

Blaine stood there a moment, shifting on the balls of his feet, not sure whether Sebastian wanted his company or not but then decided he didn't care and opened the other car door, sliding in next to him and closing the door with a much softer sound. It was silent except for Sebastian's breathing and the soft muffled noises of the movie that played outside pressing against the frame of the car. Everything sort of smelled like a combination of popcorn and the distinguished cologne Sebastian wore, Blaine's fingers itching to touch him as they sat on his lap. The popcorn Sebastian had stolen was long abandoned on the console between the two front seats, the taller leaning back into the cushions and avoiding his boyfriend's gaze.

"You're mad at me." It wasn't a question and he wasn't exactly sure but he didn't want to sound like he couldn't tell Sebastian was upset.

Sebastian scoffed, running his fingers through his hair. "For a douchebag realizing you're attractive and hitting on you?" He finally looked at him, the color of his eyes muted by the darkness of the car, soft white and gray lights dancing between them from the jumbo screen. "Why would that mean I'm mad at you?"

Blaine shrugged, he didn't know, but took the opportunity to move closer to him. "But you are mad."

Sebastian made a noise that sounded like a hum and a smirk at the same time. "Let's just say that you might not be into violence but I have no problem with it and nothing quite delivers a message more than a punch to the face."

"Sebastian." Blaine couldn't help but smile and shake his head, settling his chin on the other's shoulder.

It took a moment but Sebastian moved, shifted so that his arm was around Blaine's back and pulling him closer. Blaine joined him on the one side of the car, moving his legs so that they were laced and pressed into his boyfriend's, one arm settled around his stomach, nose pressing into the soft skin of his neck.

He sighed, his hand moving up Blaine's back to lace his fingers through his curls, stroking them lightly, gently tugging them as his boyfriend's breath tickled his neck. He swallowed, opening his mouth to speak and Blaine pulled back a little so he could look up at him. The lines on his face were strong from the white glow of the movie screen outside, defining his cheekbones, the bridge of his nose and his jaw even more than usual.

"I just...I caught the tail end of it. I knew you were uncomfortable, your back was so tense I could practically see the muscles strain under your shirt from where our car was..." He was quiet for a moment, muffled noises of Cary Grant and music and Sebastian's breathing mixing with Blaine's. "But I also saw you blush and his fingers on your hand, tracing your skin and I..."

He stopped there, which was fine, he didn't have to continue. Blaine knew. "You were jealous." He said softly.

"No," Sebastian countered, maybe a bit too fast, which made his reaction obvious. He rolled his eyes when he seemed to realize his mistake. "Alright, maybe a little..." He finally admitted, sighing as he ran a hand over his face. A slight crack appeared in the wall that he worked so hard to put up between himself and everyone else and Blaine ran his hand over Sebastian's forearm before he could fill the space with bricks and mortar.

Blaine lifted his head and smiled softly, kissing along his jaw and letting his lips linger on his skin. "Sebastian, you were jeaaaalous." He sing-songed, making the taller grunt before a loose chuckle fell from his lips.

"Shut up."

"Jelly belly, Seb." He teased, poking his stomach for emphasis.

He didn't get to say it again before Sebastian was turning on him, his fingers digging into Blaine's sides to tickle him mercilessly. Blaine laughed loudly, trying to squirm away from Sebastian in the small confines of the car, the sound of his voice filling the space, seeping into the fabric and into the nooks and crannies, memories imprinting themselves into the very atoms of the objects.

Sebastian didn't stop until Blaine begged him, the taller pressed into his body from on top of him, head nearly smacking off the roof of the car but extremely comfortable as he haphazardly straddled his boyfriend's waist.

Blaine panted, his hands resting on Sebastian's hips, thumbs pressing into the bones through the light fabric of his clothes. Sebastian leaned down and kissed along his throat, the light sweat there from tickling him and from the dense heat building up in the car making a soft moan echo in his chest. The shorter huffed softly, squeezing his hips to tell him to stop before they started something they couldn't help but finish.

"I just don't like guys touching things that aren't theirs." He said simply, moving to allow Blaine to sit up a little.

"I am, you know." He waited until Sebastian was settled in his seat before shifting a little to lie down as best he could on the back seat, feet propped awkwardly against the car door, spine straining to find something comfortable about his position as he rested against his boyfriend's side.

"Hmm?" Sebastian asked, his fingers stroking Blaine's curls, playing with them every once and awhile, twisting one around his pointer finger.

Blaine smiled into the material of Sebastian's shirt, his fingers dancing along the tops of his thighs as his eyes flickered up; he had a perfect position to see the big screen in front of their car, Cary Grant gliding effortlessly towards the woman in the movie with a dapper bowtie and Cheshire cat grin.

"Yours." He said softly, pressing a kiss to the closest patch of skin that Blaine could reach, which just so happened to be the boy's collar bone as he sat up.

Sebastian rolled his eyes but there was a fond smile on his lips as he kissed Blaine's forehead, opening the door next to them for a little fresh air as they settled into the leather to watch the movie from the center seat. It was a bit awkward but neither of them felt like moving, wrapped up with one another was better than a black and white film Blaine had seen nine million times anyways. Sebastian's head kept grazing the roof of the car and Blaine had to crane his neck a few times to see a specific scene but...he wouldn't have had it any other way; his boyfriend's hands were traveling up and down his back, slow and steady, like he was trying to commit to memory.

It was then Blaine realized the other was thinking about it, he could see pensive look in Sebastian's green eyes when he looked up at him, the slight frown on his face, pulling at the attractive lines there. Crinkles in his forehead, fingers stilling slightly before pressing circles into Blaine's spine. The unspoken language settling in the silence between them, the cross between the contemplation of what ifs and avoiding the subject completely. The end of summer, the reality of their future, suffocating them in the car with one another. The chill of Fall; no more heated kisses, no more sun kissed skin, no more carefree moments, replaced instead with lasting anxiety and mixtures of worry and anticipation. What if they were torn apart? What if there were more Roberts but with the situation ending differently? What if jealousy turned them into people they no longer recognized? What if time and the miles apart changed them completely? What if-

"I thought we weren't supposed to be thinking about that." Blaine said softly, the sound of his voice meant to be affectionate but it just sounded quiet and sad. Thoughtful.

Sebastian let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, Blaine moving up and down against his chest with the rush of air leaving his lungs. He was slightly startled from being jostled from his thoughts; and if Blaine hadn't known him so well, he probably would have missed it or mistaken it for something else.

"Yeah, you're right." Sebastian's lips moved against Blaine's curls, barely a whisper, voice warm against his skin.

They'd be fine, Blaine reasoned, settling further into Sebastian's body to watch the movie. He swallowed; of course they would.

They always were, weren't they?


End file.
